The University of Texas, MD Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) is one of 3 NCI-designated cancer centers in Texas (and the only one designated as a Comprehensive Cancer Center). MDACC provides comprehensive services to cancer patients through 13 interdisciplinary care centers, integrating medical oncology, surgery, radiation oncology, nursing, pharmacology, and other care providers by disease site/type. During the previous granting period, U10 leadership has been seamlessly transitioned to an internationally recognized clinical investigator and thoracic/head and neck oncologist, Dr. Roy Herbst, with the continued involvement of the former U10 Chair, Dr. Scott Lippman, in the MDACC SWOG Executive committee. As documented in this proposal, MDACC has demonstrated increasing scientific contributions in the previous grant period, with 20 MDACC investigators listed as either primary author or co-author on 42 separate manuscripts and 30 abstracts either published or submitted for publication during this grant period. In addition, 20 investigators have served as either coordinator/co-coordinator of 23 trials in the last grant period, with 6 protocol/protocol concepts currently under development. MDACC has also exhibited year-over-year accrual increases, with 90 patients accrued in 2008, leading to an average accrual in the top third of all SWOG sites. Contributions to SWOG leadership have remained robust over the reporting period;8 investigators currently hold leadership roles in SWOG, with an additional 5 investigators having held leadership positions in the previous grant period, thus allowing us to provide our multidisciplinary expertise and resources to SWOG, through the involvement of radiation oncologists, surgeons, and pathologists in SWOG leadership positions. MDACC, with significant input from MDACC SWOG staff, also created a Cooperative Group Support Services initiative to ensure awareness of and compliance with cooperative group reporting requirements at an institutional level. Finally, additional contributions include leadership roles in SELECT, PCPT, HIGPN, and other committees;five presentation given by MDACC faculty at Group meetings;and forthcoming intergroup collaborations with RTOG, among others. Future plans for the MDACC SWOG program include the expansion of our SWOG mentoring program for junior faculty. MDACC will continue to apply its strengths in developing multidisciplinary, innovative Phase II and III studies within the SWOG setting. We look fonward to leading SWOG efforts in cancer research, treatment, and prevention;thereby fulfilling our mission of eliminating cancer in Texas, the nation, and the world. RELEVANCE: To assist the conduct of cancer research, through participation in a cancer clinical trials cooperative group, and discover innovative cancer treatment options. PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR: Since the prior grant period, the MDACC has transitioned leadership to Dr. Roy Herbst while Dr. Scott Lippman has remained on the Executive Committee to provide continuity and advice. Drs Herbst and Hogue are well established leaders at MD Anderson in their respective fields, who along with the other U10 investigators, provide major strength to this application. PROTECTION OF HUMAN SUBJECTS (Resume): ACCEPTABLE No concerns are evident. INCLUSION OF WOMEN PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE No concerns are evident. INCLUSION OF MINORITIES PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE Accrual of minorities, especially Hispanics, needs attention. INCLUSION OF CHILDREN PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE Enrolled subjects are generally 18 years of age or older. OVERALL RECOMMENDATION: This application is scored 35 and is recommended for six years of support.